mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rules (Civilization: The Dawn)
Basic Rules *One turn is a year. *Game Starts in One *One player per country, one player may choose a colony if the colony has more than 50 years and it's stable. However, you can control or allow other players to control vassals, puppets or protectorates. *Game is archived every 15 years. *Be plausible, Over expansionism in desert territories or heavily mountainous territories is unlikely and fairly difficult and border expansion will be determined by the environment and the geography. Expansion Each nation has a expansion potential, meaning that any nation has the plausibility of expanding beyond its current borders and conquering regions without any need of warring or declaring war.Instead by expanding its territories. However this expansion takes in consideration different specifics. such as expanding toward a region means that you will take territories depending on their natural borders (Mountains, rivers, forests and others) while the warring toward a region actually means that the entire region (if under on big confederational tribe) may allow you to easily conquer the region caring not of the topographic characteristics. Expansion depends on the amounts of rivers that the civilization holds meaning that the Three rivers tribe would have a bigger expansion rate than Reasonia. And With the Tier they are Located in. Organized Expansion (Monarchies and democracies) the current expansion rate for everyone is of 3 px per river each turn meaning that some the biggest amount of expansion is the one of Cevaire. Unorganized Expansion (Tribes and Tribal Confederations) The Expansion rate of Tribal nations is at most of 3 px per each river each turn, meaning that the biggest expansion rate is currently of the Confluence states and the Three river tribes. Expansion per tier Tier 10: The Tier expansion is of 3 px per each river for organized states and for tribes Tier 9: The Tier expansion is of 4 px per each river for organized states and 3 for tribes Tier 8: The Tier expansion is of 5 px per each river for organized states and 4 for tribes Tier 7: The Tier expansion is of 16 px for organized states and 8 for tribes Tier 6: The Tier expansion is of 18 px for organized states and 10 for tribes Tier 5: The Tier expansion is of 20 px for organized states Tier 4: The Tier expansion is of 22 px for organized states Tier 3: The Tier expansion is of 24 px for organized states Tier 2: The Tier expansion is of 25 px for organized states Tier 1: The Tier expansion is of 30 px for organized states Note: Tribes that pass beyond the Tier 6 are considered organized states or developing states. Colonization Any nation within the 7th and the 1st Tier may be able to colonize at large scale (Setting colonies across ocean, e.g., Spain with Spanish America) and in a rather similar way their Colonial Expansion rate depends on both Tiers and Large Scale Colonization age. However, nation's colonial expansion may be decreased if some sort of crisis or important conflict occurs (if France is annexed for a small period of time to Germany it loses some of its colonial rate or reverts to the previous stage of colonial expansion). Vassalage and Puppet states Vassals you can vassalize a nation after a five year period of continuous attempts of bringing said nation to your ruling wpether by force or by culture, the abilities of a Vassal state can rival to those of the main nation of your control, with only the exception that the colonial expansion you do with the vassal will be taken out of the main nation expansion rate. *Vassals - They can have colonies but under a perpetual 5 Px expansion rate or in the case of that the main nation posses two or more vassals with a coastline it can have more, 5 pixels per each vassal, either for the main nations use or for one vassal of theirs. *Vassals are basically forced to join war in the case of that the main nation joins, so if Per example France invades Burgundy, Navarre would have to join the war as well. *Vassal can have relatively independent status from their main nations with the difference of having an appointed ruler and some cultural influence from the main nation. *Vassals can have vassals, although the main nations may not have direct control and thus are more puppet states than vassals to the main nation. Puppets Puppet states are nations heavily influenced by one main nation, but that are not directly ruled by the main nation, or by an appointed leader, the puppets won't necessarily join the war of the main nation, and can have a colonial expansion rate of its own, but it can be given up to the main nation, this nations can easily fall out of someone's influence in a rather fast speed, they as well have some abilities *Puppets can be vassals of a vassal nation or occupied territories with self proclaimed government, their military and culture may be very different from its parent nation. *Puppets colonial rates are the same of the main nations, and the puppet nations can't sell without retribution a colony or settlement unless gained in war or exchanged for other territories. *Puppets can't be controlled by the nations, so it may not aid its parent nation in war. Provincial division A province cannot be smaller than 3 px unless is the capital city province. to finish later. War or Bellic Conflicts (Current as of 15/01/14) Algorithm it means any conflict between one or two nations for a specific motive Location *'Isolated Nation:' of the nation has not been contacted nor explored previously and it's separated from the Attacker's Mainland or Homeland region by Different Seas and or if its heavily defended (Island only) +10 for Defendant, -5 for attacker *'Mountainous:' if the nation Attacked (Defendant) is or present considerable amounts of Mountain Systems which in some way mean a difficulty for the attacker to invade,+9 For defendant, -5 for attacker *'Flatlands:' if a nation has a flat consistent surface or Easily takeable land +8 *'on Enemy Soil: '''if the Attacking nation has troops in the Defendants territory, it can be accounted if there's civil disarray, or an intervention or a previous alliance with the Defendant nation Ex: French Troops in Spain to invade Portugal During the Napoleonic Wars +7 *'In the Country Within yours:' if the Nation its been invaded by Enemy troops in the Borders +6 *'Nearby:Neighbouring country: the attacker has a Common Border with the Defendant +5 *'''Desertic or Selvatic Environment: if the Defendant Nation has a Great amount of Desertic Regions or Forest and Selvatic Environment +5 for defendant, -5 for attacker *'Island:' the Homeland or War front is Situated in an Island, well defended yet already known or Explored Ex: Britain, +4, for defendant and -2 for attacker *'on another landmass:' if the attacker nation is situated in a whole different land mass, separated by One or More Water bodies ( Ex, Spain and the Aztec Empire's) +3 for defendant -1 for attacker *'Bordering the Same sea:' if the nation has a coastline with by example the Mediterranean, to the Coastline of the Defendents Ex, France And Algeria attacker gets +2, *'on the Other Side of the World:' it means that if the attacker nation (say Great Britain) invades a nation on the Other side of the World (Say Qing Empire) the Attacker nation Receives -1 and the Defendent +1 *'Antarctica:' if the Weather of the Invaded or Occupied Regions are or Present Low Temperature Ex. Russia Strength *'Side with greater Industry:' it means more Infrastructure +10 *'Side with Greater Population:' it means +8 *'Control of the Seas: '''it means that a Nation has Most if not all of its fleet in an specific sea or Coastal region (+6 For Defenders ,+2 for attackers), +.3 per ship *'Size of the Army:' it means the Size of the pending on its Historical Supposed time army number of the era **'Big Army +8''' ( more than 100.000 men) **'Huge Army +6' (80.000 to 100.000 Men) **'Medium Army +5' (60.000 to 80.000 men) **'Small Army +4' (30.000 to 60.000 men) **'Tiny Army +3' (from 100.000 to 30.000 men) **'Small states armies' (City-states - 1.000 to 10.000 men) +2 *'Military Buildup: '+2 for every turn build up for fifteen years. The Bonus stops at +30. In the algo you divide it by the beligerent nations military buildup. *'Allies in war:' +5 per each ally in war, +4 in Vassals, +3 in Supplies *'Tired Military:' -2. So the same army battling for more than two consecutive turns. *Expansion: -1 point per each turn invested in National expansion outside colonial Tactical Advantage *'Attacker's advantage:' +2 its Granted to the nations that started the war *'Defender's Advantage:' +4 its granted to the nations on defendant position or attacked nations *'Hard Lands:' It means any land that represents a difficult (by any reason) that are not mainly environmental if not by the lack of paths or Infrastructure +6 for defendants -3 for attackers (Swamp like envyronments) *'Island +6: '''it means any Landmass separated from mainland (e.g Britain from Europe) 'Provincial Scoring''' Nations are to be divided into Provinces, and the details to creating, maintaining, and understanding Provinces are mentioned below. 'River province:' *Defined as an area that contains one or more rivers within its territory, having a coast of 4% gain in an algorithm to gain a province that falls under this classification, after the first 5% is achieved to gain more river provinces, the attacker would only need +2% more of gains from the algo to gain them. 'Core province:' *Defined as a heavily populated region of the nation, there can only be 4 core province colonies per every 100px and core provinces can only be declared by economic or ethnic-cultural reasons, for a core province to be taken there's the need of 15% algorithm gain. 'Basic /Standard Province:' *Defined as a territory of no major relevance to the nation, and its a territory that has no major resources for the nation. 'Subclasses:' *R: +4 = River province, a province that possesses one or more rivers within its territory (e.g OTL Mesopotamia or OTL ingame Triple River Tribes basin). *B:+2 = Basic / Standard province, a province populated by the main nations ethnicity, and loyal to the nations government, equally governed by the assigned leadership by the nation leaders. *C : +8 = Core province, a core province is an important, heavily populated region, the government seat or a capital region of a territory of the nation. *I:+6 = Island/Insular Province, a territory populated and located far from mainland, it can be a Basic Province or a Core province. *T :+1 = Territory province, a territory is a province sparsely populated by the main nation ethnicity and lacks major levels of infrastructure. *E: +3 = economic province = a region whose unique importance is solely for economic reasons. *MP: +5: Military Province= a territory or city that is populated mostly by military forces or nearby troops from the nation. 'Provincial Algo Score' *A province cannot be small than 5px. for any smaller provinces (e.g 1 px in size) would unfairly affect the algorithm. The maximum size is 50px, increasing as the nation progresses to advanced tiers. Random *Chance is a MOD RNG 1-10 please ask mods to do your RNG. Motive *'Life or Death: '+10 it means that the nation existence is threatened by an outside threat *'Provoked:' +8 it means that the nation its been attacked *'Revenge:' +7 it means a nation that its attacking an enemy to recover its "Honor" *'Religious'+ 7 (if its Religion Based) +4 if not: any campaign that face's peoples of two different religions *'Social Moral:' +6 if it enters the war due to some minory or Social group being attacked or to aid an Ally in war *'Political:' +5 to aid a similar-Friendly nation *'Economical:' +4 if the war is to gain a highly producing region of the enemy Empire *'To gain land:' +2 it means that the only motive is to gain land or expand *'To Gain Prestige:' -4 it means the war is done for prestige in front of the World Powers *'Subjugation: '+1 Means that the motive is to make the other nation a vassal Casus Belli the Casus belli points are given to All states and can only be given one specific depending on the reasons ingame of the War, its similar to the Motive points but Specifically based in Ingame information *'Reconquest:' +10 - it means any Campaign that Refers to one single nation facing another nation that Represents the Opposite or that are seen as enemy (Say the Caliphate of Cordoba and Castille or the Franks) *'Crusade: '+8 it means any Religious based assault at an Enemy of the Opposite religion (Ex Spanish-Venetian coalition against the Ottomans) of two or more Nations against one or more nations *'Throne Claims:' +6 - +2 , Six if the Nation claiming the other's throne has actual grounds ( say aragon and naples) +4 if the nation has no grounds at all, *'Intervention:' +5 it means any state intruding an ally or enemy state to Keep or aid the current Government (mainly used for Vassals or Allies in Civil war) *'Self Defense:' +4 it means if the nation is invaded or attacked by a enemy without reason *'Imperial Manifesto:' +4 , it means any sort of Pro imperialist movement that portrays one nation as Superior to all *'Irredentism-Nationalism:' +2 though not Present in this specific era it can be said as any movement that enforces the believe to unify an ethnic group under one same banner (Say the French taking over the Gaul, Spain taking over Hispania and Venice doing the same with Italy) *'No Casus Belli:' -2, it means that if there's no real reason outside pure expansionism the player will be given -2 in the algorithm Total: *'it means the result, the result will be ((60/(60+55)*2)-1) = 0.0434782 =4.35% of land can be taken by the attacker,' by the way i would like to say that at difference that most of the other map games to topple the government there would only be needed 30% of land taken, and to vassalize between 23 to 25% of land and if a nation has faced a war where 21 % of its land has been taken but more than ten years have passed even if you take the other 9% you can't annex the nation, because, depending on how strong was the nation prior, (Ex Eastern Roman empire during the Arabian invasion of North Africa) to the war, the government is likely to have already recover of the war, this is mainly to avoid a Over expansionism of Nations and to be as much plausible as possible, as well as to avoid powerful nations to be annexed by smaller nations just because they took the 30% *another thing is, that a city-state, or a small state (Luxembourg-Venice) Can't annex a Local power, even if they get 30% this is to avoid the Ottoman empire becoming Venetian or France falling to the Luxembourgish Example War Ottoman War of Eastern Anatolia 'Ottoman Caliphate' *Location:Nearby +5, Mountainous -5, *Strenght:Side with Greater Population +8,Huge army +6, tired military -2,Control of the Seas +2,Develop 0 (Ottoman Empire +5,Egypt +5) *Tactical Advantage: Attackers advantage +2 *Random: 2/4:0.5 -- 5 *Motive: To gain land +2 *Casus Belli:No casus belli -2 *Total:31 ''Dulkadir-Ramadanids Sultanates'' *Location:In the Country Within yours +6,Mountainious +9 *Strength:Small army +4,Develop:+3,Allies (Dulkadir +5,Ramadanids +5) *Tactical Advantage: Defenders Advantage +4 *Random:1/1 = 1.0 - 10 *Motive:Life or Death +10, Ramadanids +5 to aid a friendly nation (two motives for the two nations) *Casus Belli:Self Defense +5 *Total:66 Result *The war ends with ((66/(66+31)*2)-1) :0,360824 -- 36 % of the Ottoman Empire falls to the Dulkadir and Ramadanids Dynasty war lasts ((21*66)/31)=44.7096/8)5.5887*1.5) = 8,38305 -- the war last eight years Like the previous example, the war will last and the land taken will be ----, the important thing is that the algorithm is done considering any possible factor that may help or Make harder to defend a nation, this is to bring Plausible results to the game, in a war there can't be more than one motive, or more than one Casus belli Special Nations and War Rules Working this out. Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game) Category:Algorythms